


Children

by Bernardofoquita



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Blood and Violence, Goddammit dogs, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this while my dogs were barking next to me, I'm Going to Hell, Islamophobia, Multi, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bernardofoquita/pseuds/Bernardofoquita
Summary: Continuation of The lady and the soldier





	1. 1week after the incident

The day passed really slow for Lucy and Assam, Darjeeling and Kay decided to stay that night with them so they could keep talking and hang around with their nephews. The ex-students of St. Gloriana, Saunders and ANZAC were talking on the living room while drinking tea. After a few minutes of talking Assam had to leave because of a call that she received from her work telling her that she had cover the night turn of one of her workmates that night.  
"So, Lucy... How is your family doing?" Kay asked  
"Good, Mom got a new husband. My little sister is graduating next year" Lucy answered "How about both of you?" She added  
"We are good, we still talk with Maho and Erika" Darjeeling answered  
"Talking about that, did you know that Maho almost got in a fight with a guy the same day we came back from El Alamein?" Kay asked making Lucy cough  
"What?" Lucy asked  
"Yeah... Something about a weirdo that wouldn’t stop annoying Maho’s girlfriend" Kay answered "And as you imagined the weirdo stopped annoying her only because the owner threatened to kick them out"  
"So it was just an argument" Lucy said relieved  
"Yup" Darjeeling answered  
*Late at night*  
It was 10 PM time for the kids to go to sleep; Lucy went to her children and told them to go to sleep because tomorrow they had to go to school.  
"It’s time to go to bed sweethearts" Lucy told to her children who were drawing next to their aunts  
"Aww but we wanted to stay longer with the aunts!" Khaled protested  
"But tomorrow you have school Khaled! You can play with your aunts after you come back from school tomorrow" Lucy said  
Michael didn’t say anything, he just went to the bathroom to wash his teeth and go to bed. After a few minutes Khaled finally gave up from protesting and went to bed only to make Darjeeling giggle.  
"It reminds me of you when we were teenagers" Darjeeling said to Kay  
"Hey!" Kay protested making both the Australian and British girls to giggle even more.  
"So Assam is going to work all night?" Darjeeling asked concerned  
"Not all night, she might come back around 2 or 3 Am" Lucy answered "I don’t really like the idea of her working after hours" Lucy added  
"Aww... I know that feeling, not able to cuddle with your girlfriend" Kay said only to be pinched by Darjeeling  
"That’s not the problem! The problem is that Assam works most of the day... Sure she is intelligent and everything but she also deserves some rest right?" Lucy answered  
"And how about you Lucy... Do you have a good job?" Darjeeling asked  
"Yeah. Being a teacher in a primary school isn’t that bad! The problem its the parents who doesn’t really like the idea of having a lesbian teacher talking about human rights" Lucy said, "I even had an argument with a pair of parents" Lucy added  
"Really?" Kay asked  
"Yup..." Lucy answered as she yawned "But i will tell you that story tomorrow after i come back from work" Lucy said  
The three girls went to their respective bedrooms; Lucy sent a text message to Assam to tell her goodnight. Kay and Darjeeling were staying in the same room, both girls had to whisper to each other because their room was next to the kids room.  
It was 3AM and the door that leaded to the street opened up, Lucy woke up by the sound of the door. The door closed and Lucy started to hear someone approaching her bedroom, she didn’t know if it was Assam or a burglar so she stayed alert in case it was a burglar. She finally relieved as she heard Assam yawn, she smiled and pretended to be asleep, she felt Assam’s arm to wrap around her waist as the blonde girl started to cuddle behind her.  
"Did i wake you up?" Assam asked as she cuddled closer to her Australian wife.  
"Yeah..." Lucy answered as she kissed Assam’s hand  
*The other day*  
Assam woke up only to see that she was sleeping alone, she found a note where Lucy was sleeping that said:  
"You overslept, Lucy had to go earlier to give classes, and Kay already sent the kids to school too. So take your time and relax today, they called from your job and told you that today you didn’t need to go to work today."  
The letter was signed by Darjeeling who was downstairs reading a book the Rif War.  
Assam headed downstairs, say good morning to her ex commander and made herself breakfast.  
"You overslept today" Darjeeling said as she continued reading her book.  
"Yeah... My partner couldn’t go due to maternity license" Assam answered as she stretched  
"Lucy told us that she had an argument with some parents one day" Darjeeling said "Is that true?"  
"Yes... Do you remember Sophia?" Assam asked Darjeeling making the commander surprised  
"Yes... Why?" Darjeeling asked confused  
"Well, her son who is homosexual got in a fight with a pair of bullies because the bullies heard that he and another boy were dating. And they thought it was a good idea to bully them only because they are different" Assam said "In the end they called Sophia and her husband to talk about the fight, her husband didn’t show up so it was her against the parents of the bullies" Assam finished  
"Jesus..." Darjeeling said only to be interrupted by the sound of her phone; it was Kay who was calling her "Hey, Y... You need to talk to Assam... What happened?" Darjeeling asked as her cup of tea started to fall from her hand  
Assam didn’t hear Darjeeling, she rushed towards Darjeeling after she heard the sound of the cup crushing against the floor, and she saw that Darjeeling was trying to catch her breath  
"Kay... What happened?" Assam asked as she tried to calm down Darjeeling  
"Well... Promise me you won’t get mad?" Kay asked nervously  
"Kay please just tell me!" Assam said as tears started to cry  
"M.... Mich.... Michael got stabbed" Kay said "The fucker stabbed Michael on his stomach a couple of times" Kay added as she was sobbing "Did Lucy tell you anything?" Kay asked  
"N... No...." Kay said she heard the door opening up violently; it was Lucy who ran all the way from the school to her house  
Lucy tried to catch her breath as she grabbed Darjeeling and putted her of the sofa.  
"I came as fast as i could.... I shouldn’t have let them go to school today" Lucy said as she kneeled and started sobbing  
"It’s not your fault Lucy, you didn’t know that the bully would attack Michael today" Assam said as she hugged Lucy  
*With Kay*  
Kay was in hospital, she was in the entrance of the hospital with Khaled that was sitting without saying anything. The doctors’ didn’t let Kay pass even if she said that she was Michaels Aunt.  
"You don’t understand! I’m his aunt!" Kay protested as she was held by one of the doctors  
"Miss, calm down!" the doctor that was holding her said  
"Aunt Kay? Is Michael going to be okay?" Khaled finally asked making the argument to stop  
"Kid, the situation of your brother is still...." One of the doctors said "Unstable, we dont know how lethal the stab was" He finished  
*With Maho and Mika*  
Both girls didn’t know what was happening, they saw in the news that a boy got stabbed due to an argument about the name of one of the kids that were involved in the fight.  
"Wait..." Maho said as she grabbed her phone "That’s Assam’s son!" Maho said waking up Mika who was resting her head on Maho’s legs  
"W... What happened?" Mika said  
"The son of Assam got stabbed" Maho said as she tried to text Darjeeling "They are saying that he got stabbed due to the name of his brother" Maho answered  
Just as Maho turned on her phone she got a lot of messages from Erika and Kay about this notice, Maho called the hospital to know the situation of the kid but all her attempts of calling the hospital only resulted on failure because the hospital was getting overwhelmed by calls from journalists, teachers, or relatives of Assam or Lucy.  
Maho got a final message from Kay who said that the hospital wouldn’t let her into the waiting room because they didn’t believe that Kay was Michael’s nephew. Maho decided to take the next flight to talk with Assam and Lucy, Mika who was still in shock also went as she knew that the least thing that she could do was to be with them while they wait for the diagnosis from the doctor


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Michael got stabbed by a bully Assam decides to stay in hospital to wait until Michael wakes up, Lucy gets a call from the Australian embassy in Tokyo and Erika finally confesses her feelings towards Klara.

The day went extremely tense for the four girls and for Khaled who was still in shock, Kay wouldn’t let the doctor take him away from her unless it was for questioning or if Khaled wasn’t feeling okay. Darjeeling and Assam were still in the house waiting for notices about Michael, Lucy meanwhile she was in the garden just staring at her phone talking with her little sister about the news until she got a call from an unknown number  
“Hello?” Lucy asked  
“Good morning, am I talking to Lucy Bishop?” The other voice said  
“Yes, who is it?” Lucy answered  
“Lucy? Honey is that you?” A woman asked from the phone  
“M… Mom?” Lucy asked as tears started to run down from her cheeks  
“Oh my god! Lucy I just heard the news that your son got stabbed is that true?” The woman asked again  
“Y… Yes” Lucy answered as she sat down on the floor “It’s my fault…” She added as she sobbed  
“Oh honey it isn’t your fault… You didn’t know that the bully would attack him” The mother said trying to make her daughter feel better  
“I’m scared…. I don’t know what to do” Lucy said as she tried to control herself   
“Lucy dear listen to me” The woman said “You need to be strong! For your children, for your wife” she added  
“I will try” Lucy said as she cleaned her face  
“That’s my girl! Your father would be so proud about you!” The mother said “Well, I called you not only because of that but I wanted you to come to the embassy next week” She said in a more serious tone  
“Why?” Lucy asked to her mother  
“I want to see you Lucy, I want to see how much you changed since I last saw you before I left you with your uncle” She answered “Anyways I have to go now I will call at night” She finished before hanging up  
Lucy went inside and sat on the sofa and noticed that neither Assam or Darjeeling were there, she called Kay to know if the girls were with her. She relieved after Kay told her that they were with her and with Khaled  
*With Assam*  
Assam was sitting next to her son, she wouldn’t get much sleep because she had frequent nightmares about that incident. The only times she was able to get some sleep was only when Khaled was on the Cafeteria with one of his aunts or because she would use Kay’s shoulder as a pillow.  
*Ring* *Ring*  
“Hello?” Assam asked  
“Assam, I got a call from my mother” Lucy said making Assam freeze  
“Did she need anything?” Assam asked  
“She wanted me to travel to Tokyo next week” Lucy said making her feel even more uncomfortable  
“Mommy, is that mom?” Khaled asked interrupting the conversation  
“Yes, do you want to talk with her?” Assam said as she gave her phone to her son  
“Hey” Lucy said  
“Hi mom, are you going to come to hospital?” Khaled asked   
“I… I don’t know I have somethings to do first but I will be there so don’t worry!” Lucy answered  
“But mom! Mommy isn’t getting much sleep” Khaled protested making Lucy concerned  
“Shit…” Lucy whispered “Alright I’m going right now! Can you pass me with your mother please honey?” Lucy asked to her son  
“But she is sleeping right now” Khaled said  
Lucy didn’t mind changing her teacher uniform, she decided to run all the way from her home to the hospital. She would arrive in 20 minutes only to see a doctor that was asking a few thing to Khaled and Kay.  
After she arrived she had to catch her breath after all the marathon that she did without taking a break, she saw that Darjeeling and Assam were cuddling together and sleeping. She hugged Khaled tightly  
“Mom, let me go I can’t breathe” The kid protested  
“Sorry, it’s just that I was so worried about you two” Lucy apologized  
“Lucy?” Assam asked as she opened one eye and tried to get up  
“I’m here, don’t get up you need to rest” Lucy said as she kissed her wife’s forehead  
The four girls kept waiting for the rest of the day without getting any news until it was late at night when one of the doctors finally called the parents of Michael. Lucy went and left Assam to take care of Khaled.  
“Well, we can’t say that we saved his life but until now he seems stable” The doctor said “If the stab was a bit higher it could have injured his heart and we would be in serious trouble  
“So is he awake now?” Lucy asked  
“No, he is still in coma but we think that he will stay like that for a week” The doctor answered “The best thing you could do now is to go home and wait for better news” He said   
Lucy just sighed and went out of the office and saw that Assam and Khaled finally went back to their house alongside Kay, Darjeeling was still waiting for her on the waiting room.  
“What did he say?” Darjeeling asked as she walked towards the taxi rank with Lucy  
“He said that if the stab was a bit higher it could have injured Michael’s heart, and also that he will stay in coma for a week” Lucy answered  
“Poor kid, he didn’t deserved it” Darjeeling said   
“Nobody deserves to be stabbed only because your siblings name comes from Arabic countries” Lucy corrected   
Both girls made their way home in silence, Lucy slept on the living room that night. She didn’t want to bother Assam and she had to clear her mind about the idea of travelling to Tokyo and leave Assam alone with both kids.  
*With Erika and Klara*  
Erika moved to the apartment where she stayed when she visited Pravda 10 years ago, she still had to share room with Klara and Nina but Alina moved to another apartment because they changed the sofa where both girls used to sleep before.  
It was night around 10:00 PM, Nina and Alina went to the park to visit some shops and also to buy something for dinner. Meanwhile Klara and Erika were still on the apartment, Klara was reading her book about the Red Army while Erika was listening the news about the incident.   
“Alright Erika… It’s your time to tell your feelings to Klara, calm down and try not to fuck up. If she starts talking in Russian you are screwed. But Nina said that she only talked Russian when she wakes up” Erika said to herself “We have already gone out as a ‘date’, and she already kissed your cheek once so maybe she feels the same for you!” She tried to cheer herself up  
“Klara?” Erika asked to the blonde Russian girl  
“Si? (Yes?)” The Russian girl asked  
Erika just froze and started to get nervous as she forgot what “Si” meant in Russian  
Klara just giggled “Si means yes in Russian” Klara said making Erika sigh in relief “Did you need anything Erika?” She asked  
“You know… I was thinking about” Erika started “We have been friend for quite a few time by now, but I couldn’t help to say that I…” She continued before getting nervous   
“You?” Klara asked confused as she saw Erika who started blushing  
“I… I…” Erika said before she blushed even more  
“Erika whatever you have to say… Say it I won’t get angry” Klara said as she tried to calm Erika  
“I… I love you…” Erika whispered   
“What did you say Erika? I didn’t hear it” Klara asked  
“I love you!” Erika said making the Russian girl to blush wildly “Since the day you kissed my cheek before I left Pravda I felt something for you, the way you cared about me, the way you talked to me” She continued  
“E… Erik… Erika I didn’t kn… Know you felt that way about me” Klara said as she couldn’t stop blushing  
Erika stoop up and headed to the door to go outside to clear her head from what just happened, she felt even worse because when she opened the door she saw Nina who heard everything about the confession. She just sat outside the room and stared at the wall that was in front of her, she stayed like that for 20 minutes until she decided to enter again. When she opened the door she saw that everything was turned off, she didn’t want to turn on anything knowing that it would annoy Nina. She headed towards “her” bedroom but she accidentally entered in Klara’s bedroom and lied behind Klara.  
“Erika?” Klara asked making the German girl jump out from the bed and falling on the floor  
“Klara! I thought this was my bedroom, I’m sorry!” Erika apologized as she got up  
“Don’t worry, Alina sometimes used to sleep in my bedroom because she confused It with the living room” The Russian girl said “If you want you can turn on the lights” Klara said  
Erika went out from Klara’s bedroom and headed to her own bedroom, she laid on top of the bed staring at the sealing for a while before being interrupted by the constant buzzing from her phone that was charging next to her. She grabbed her phone only to see that she had two missing calls from an unknown number and some messages from friends she had back in Kuromorimine. Erika sent a text message to the unknown number to know who it was, the owner of that number apologized because she thought Erika’s number was the phone number of another person. Erika finally fell asleep after reading the messages from her ex classmates and friends.  
*The next day*  
Erika woke up around 7:00 AM, she saw that it was still dark outside and could barely see the sun that was rising up, she headed towards the kitchen to make some breakfast for her and the other two girls. When she entered the kitchen she saw Nina who was standing in front of the microwave waiting for her cocoa.  
“Good morning” Erika said to the shorter girl  
“Morning” Nina said as she yawned and stretched “So Klara and you are officially…” She asked making Erika feel really uncomfortable  
“I…” Erika said as she tried to answer  
Both girls just sat and had breakfast in silence without saying anything to each other, Erika turned on the radio to listen of there is something new about the incident involving Michael. The radio just remained silent or it would play a song about the Russian army.  
“What is wrong with this radio?” Erika asked to herself  
“It sometimes loses connection with the station and would stay silent for hours” Nina answered as she continued drinking her cocoa  
“Oh” Erika said as she sat down and finished her breakfast  
Erika would only see Klara once that day and it was before she left for work, Klara would just whisper to her ear something in Russia that would translate into something like “We need to talk after you come back from work” Erika didn’t say anything, she just grabbed her coat and headed to work.  
*After work*  
Erika arrived at 10 PM at the apartment, she tried not to make a lot of noise. She entered the room and saw that both girls were still awake, Nina was sitting next to Klara as she Russian girl was teaching her more Russian words.  
Klara saw Erika that was standing on the hall, she stopped smiling and told Nina to wait outside, and both Erika and Nina were scared because they didn’t know if Klara was angry. Erika cleared her throat as she sat in front of the Russian girl.  
“So…” Klara asked  
“Hm?” Erika asked  
“How long have you been feeling like that?” Klara giggled  
“Well… I” Erika answered as she started blushing “I started to fall in love for you since the day that you kissed my cheek before I went back to Kuromorimine” She said  
Klara just blushed, she didn’t say anything. After Erika finished explaining the reason why she fell in love for her, Klara stood up smiled at the German girl and headed towards the bathroom.   
Nina entered the room shivering and hiding behind the door as she didn’t hear anything, she didn’t know if it was an argument or they just talked about something private. Erika noticed and smirked at her, Nina felt confident as she saw that Erika was happy  
“What did you talk about?” Nina asked  
“Something private, unless you want to talk about your crush if you have one” Erika answered making Nina blush a bit  
“I… I don’t have a crush” Nina said as she crossed her arms and looked away   
“Yeah right…” Erika said as she started laughing   
Klara went out of the bathroom and saw that small argument between Erika and Nina, she giggled as she heard Nina denying having a crush  
“Nina” Klara said  
Nina froze in place as she didn’t know that Klara went out of the bathroom  
“Klara?!” The small girl said as she gave a small jump backwards  
“Didn’t know you came in” Klara giggled as she sat next to Erika  
The three girls kept talking for a while before Nina finally fell asleep on the sofa. Both Erika and Klara kept talking on Klara’s bedroom about the confession, the girls couldn’t stop blushing.  
“I…” Klara said before being interrupted by a shy kiss on her lips by the German girl  
The kiss was short and shy, Erika broke the kiss and stared at the Russian girl for a while without saying anything. Klara smiled and putted a hand on Erika’s cheek and pushed her into another short kiss, after the kiss both girls just smiled at each other   
“Finally…” Klara said mocking Erika   
“Shut up…” Erika said as she smiled to her girlfriend and cuddled with her on the bed “Hope I’m not making you feel uncomfortable” she said as she kept cuddling with Klara   
“Nope” Klara answered as she cuddled closer to the German girl  
Both girls were cuddling most of the night until Klara woke up at 3:00, she noticed that Erika left hand was closer to her breast.   
“Erika…” Klara said in an awkward way  
“Hm…?” Erika answered lazily  
“Y… You are touching my breast” Klara said making Erika wake up and get up from the bed  
“Sorry, I didn’t notice that I was touching your breasts” She apologized   
Both girls finally went back to sleep after some minutes of cuddling and trying to fall asleep.


End file.
